In Finale
by MS3923
Summary: Sasuke is a pilot for Uchiha airlines; a airline run by his brother. When he is sent to be a pilot for the popular tourist destination, Konoha Island, will he be able to find love and a place in society? Written by MS3923 and AgentumVulpes. BoyxBoy, SasuNaru *Discontinued pending revision*
1. Chapter 1

Brought to you by: MS3923 and ArgentumVulpes

Warnings: BoyxBoy yada yada. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the perverted thoughts that enter our heads. (Sometimes not even those ^^)

Note: This is the first and last time warnings/disclaimers will be shown. You have been warned. (so maybe this should have gone in the warnings section?)

_In Finale  
>Chapter One <em>

Naruto watched as his last customer left the shop. He exhaled silently, glad that the work day was finally over.

Not that Naruto minded working here, it was his idea to buy this shop after all. Naruto had always wanted his own shop, it had been his dream.

Since it was his dream, when he got wind that there was a vacant shop at the local airport, He snatched the opportunity.

When he first took a look at the shop, it had been very messy. The paint had been peeling, cracks in the walls, broken counters. It was a dump. In spite of this, Naruto wasn't deterred.

He bought new paint, a bright orange, and repainted the place. He bought new mahogany and oak counter tops and shelves. He called in the local contractor, and had the walls fixed. When all was said and done, Naruto was proud.

The only thing left was to name the place. After some serious thought, he found the perfect name. Kitsune's Corner. He loved it.

Naruto sighed as he proceeded to lock up. He locked up the register, and flipped the sign on the door.

"Naruto," came a voice from the back room, "We're almost out of those postcards that everyone likes so much."

Sakura emerged from the back. Sakura was Naruto's right hand woman, and his best friend. They had known each other since preschool. She was the closest thing he had to family.

"Naruto, did you hear me?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, I guess we'll have to order some more then. I'll put in the order tomorrow then."

"Ok then," she said, "Well I'm out of here then. I'm going out with Neji and Ino tonight. We're going to the movies. You should come, it'll be fun."

Naruto thought about this for a second.

"Nah, all I want to do is go home and sleep." He replied.

"Well, if you change your mind, do give me a call."

"Ok Sakura, will do."

Sakura picked up her bags and walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto!" she called as the door shut behind her.

Naruto sighed.

He still had some work to do before he could leave as well. He walked over to the supply closet and grabbed a broom. He began to sweep the floor, clearing it of today's trash.

Of course, Naruto didn't have to do this, as the airport had it's own cleaning crew. He only did this because he himself would hate having to clean up after people. He thought it was the least he could do.

After Naruto was finished, he put the broom back.

That's the last thing I have to do, he thought, now I can finally go home.

He grabbed his keys and checked everything one last time. It was all in order, so he left the shop, locking the door behind him.

Naruto looked around as he left. This section of the airport was always busy, people running to and fro, trying to make it to their flights.

Naruto noticed that most of the other shopkeepers had yet to start closing down.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence though. He did tend to leave earlier than most.

Naruto made it to his car, an orange Volkswagen beetle. He put the key in the ignition, and drove home.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled into the driveway of his house. He cut the engine and pulled out the key.<p>

He opened the door to his car and walked up the driveway to his door. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Naruto's house was very simple. It was a two bedroom, one bath, with a small living room, and a kitchen just barely big enough to fit the table and still have room for people. It was very modest, but Naruto loved it all the same.

He threw his keys onto the table, and took off his shoes. He left those by the doorway and walked to his room.

Naruto's room was just as simple as the rest of the house. It contained a queen-size bed, a dresser, and a bedside table, which held his various things.

Since he needed a shower, Naruto grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and sat down, while he waited for the water to warm up.

When it was nice and hot, he shucked his clothes and stepped in.

His first feeling was one of relief. He could feel all the tension of the day slipping down the drain with the rest of the water.

He picked up his shampoo and began to wash his hair. When he finished with that, he started on his body.

Not feeling like engaging in any extra-curricular activities today, his shower was fairly quick.

When he got out, he quickly changed into his night clothes, and feeling like he was going to pass out, headed over to his bed.

He set the alarm to wake him up at the correct time, and passed out moments later, sleeping dreamlessly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was driving down the highway. His brother had just called, telling him he needed to see him. Being the head of Uchiha Airlines was a lot of work for his brother, and Sasuke sure didn't regret being the second in line. He had another passion.<p>

He loved flying. It made him feel free, giving the feeling he could do anything, flying anywhere, being in the clouds. It would be just him and his thoughts.

He even had his own small airplane, named Taka. It wasn't the biggest private plane, and it wasn't that new anymore, but it was still shining. Sasuke took good care of her. He'd gotten it from his parents before they had died, leaving everything to Itachi and him.

Sasuke pulled off the road and drove to the section of the airport where his brother's big office was.

Parking, he quickly jumped out, and locked it, heading inside to catch the elevator.

"Ohio, Uchiha-san," he was greeted by the lady at the desk.

"Karin, stop calling me Uchiha-san."

Karin smiled, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "Sasuke, you know I have too."

"Well, don't do it right now." He walked on.

Karin adjusted her glasses, and gripped her nail file tightly in her hands against her chest. When he had disappeared into the elevator, she sighed and blushed.

Sasuke pushed the button for the highest floor, and crossed his arms. He wondered what his brother wanted now. He almost never needed to see Sasuke for business. What was he up to? He sure hoped he was serious about this meeting, he hated it when Itachi told him to come all the way over to the airport just to tell him he had assigned him to some new flight schedule.

The elevator stopped on the 7th floor and Sasuke almost grumbled, because he wasn't halfway there yet.

"Hey, Sasuke." A young man his age, with white hair reaching the line of his jaw came to stand next to him. Purple eyes stared into his narrow black ones. "Itachi sent for you too? I thought you had the day off?"

"I did." Sasuke looked up to his co-pilot.

Suigetsu understood. "Ah, you don't think he called us just to tell he changed our flight schedule?" Suigetsu grinned, always amused by the way Itachi irritated his brother.

"So you were called too. Then it can only mean one thing," Sasuke grumbled.

Suigetsu started humming to the music of the elevator, Sasuke trying to ignore it.

Just 8 more floors. 7…

"Did Karin ask you out already?"

Sasuke sighed. "None of your business."

"I thought so." Suigetsu turned to look to Sasuke. "Just accept the offer once. What is the worst that can happen? She's a nice looking girl… for you that is."

Sasuke stared at Suigetsu. "Why don't you ask her out then?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Me? Asking her out? Never. She's so… so…"

While Suigetsu was looking for the right word, the doors opened to the last floor and Sasuke walked away; leaving Suigetsu behind. He almost didn't notice that Sasuke had gone, when the doors started closing again. "Shimatta!" He quickly put his hands between the doors, and escaped the small (though still fairly large) elevator room.

Sasuke walked straight past the desk lady, not even looking at her. She didn't look at him either. This was routine by now.

Sasuke stood silently in front of his brother's office, and had already knocked, when Suigetsu caught up with him, glaring at him for not telling him they were already there. Sasuke, as usual, ignored it.

"Yes?" came the curt reply.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, otouto, glad you're finally here, after-" he checked his watch, "three hours."

Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't expect me to come here right away." He didn't ask, he knew his brother was trying to provoke him, like usual. Itachi was a strict man in business, but around Sasuke… he was just an older brother.

"You didn't just call me to say you-"

"You changed the flight schedule, didn't you?" Suigetsu interrupted Sasuke. Sasuke pursed his lips, but didn't say anything.

"Only because my little brother didn't bother to come and visit me in the last few months."

Sasuke sighed. So he _was _here just for another schedule. "Itachi, I told you-"

"So what's changed?" Suigetsu interrupted him again. Sasuke's narrow black eyes directed to Suigetsu.

"I was finally able to make the deal with the leader of Konoha airport, Tsunade-sama."

"You did? Wow, that tiny island where tourists really like to go? I 'd like to go." Suigetsu rambled.

"Itachi, are you sure?" Sasuke ignored Suigetsu.

"Yes, I tried to make contact with the leader of Kiri, but I didn't really trust her." Itachi walked over to his desk. "Guess what?"

"You're sending us on a much deserved holiday there, aren't you? Itachi, you're too good for us," Suigetsu grinned.

"I sent you to Paris 2 months ago."

"For one lousy weekend," Suigetsu protested.

"You want us to fly over there, don't you?"

"Correct. I want you two to be the fixed pilots for Konoha. You will fly whatever routes Tsunade-sama gives you."

"Yes! We're going to Konoha!" Suigetsu made some sort of dance, singing on the song 'We're Going to Ibiza', both Uchiha's ignored him.

"I'll get you a residence if everything is all settled. We'll just have to see if things work out. For now I have arranged some nice suites in the hotel on the airport." Itachi began to fumble through some papers.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of this all. He had heard of Konoha and the other islands. A lot of airlines liked to fly there, but since it was so small, only a few actually got the chance. For now, the worst thing was seeing how he would survive his next flight to the island with an overly excited Suigetsu accompanying him.

-X-

A/N This chapter is the result of a joint adventure between me and ArgentumVulpes. Let us know what you guys think; if we should continue or not. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch****apter 2**

Some annoying sound was sounding through his small bedroom. It sounded like a cat was being murdered.

Naruto turned around and pulled his pillow over his head. It was an awful sound, but if he wanted he could sleep through it. However, the sound didn't stop. It didn't even lessen.

Naruto grumbled and looked up to his alarm clock to see the time. 4:43. He slumped back into his pillow before shooting right up again, doing a double take on the glowing numbers in front of him.

"Shit!" He quickly left the bed and ran into the bathroom, before returning to turn off his alarm. The whining of the cat stopped.

Quickly he dressed himself, grabbed something he could eat in his car, and took the keys of his small shop with him.

He wanted to open up early today, because he knew there were some early flights coming this morning. Being a small island didn't mean flights always came in during the day.

After he arrived and parked his Beetle, Naruto quickly jogged away, checking his watch. He was still on time.

Sakura would probably come in around 9:00, like she usually did. They had agreed she would work more normal hours; Naruto would take the early or late shifts if it was necessary, it was his shop after all.

He neared his orange shop and took out the keys of his pocket.

"Hey Naruto, I was convinced you would sleep over."

Naruto put the keys in the lock, and looked over his shoulder to his neighboring shop keeper across the hall. "Hahaa," he mocked. "Says the laziest person of whole Konoha Island."

Shikamaru was hanging over his counter of his and Chouji's snack shop. "At least I was able to get a shower before I got here and dress up properly." He pointed to Naruto's shirt.

"What do you-?" Naruto looked down and saw he had his shirt backwards. Grumbling softly, while Shikamaru watched him, smirking, he quickly opened the door and reversed his shirt. He turned on the light and took out some racks with cards to place outside.

"Hurry, Naruto, first ones are already here." Shikamaru pointed to a small family coming their way.

"Don't worry, isn't that too much trouble anyway?" Naruto waved to Shikamaru, smiling.

"Hey Naruto," Ino greeted him as she came out her own shop, a floristry.

"Hey." Naruto quickly went back in, straightening some last things. Then he remembered Sakura had told him the day before some postcards had to be ordered. So he took out some form and started filling in some things, while waiting for some customers.

When there weren't that many visitors, Naruto liked to look around at all the tourists. He really got to see the strangest people on the airport. Some coming with big suitcases, completely filled up and just barely to close. Or big families with a mother close to crying while her many children didn't listen to her. All kinds of people came here, young people for the beach, older people for the sun and relaxation. People from all over the world came here.

A woman from around 20 years pulled her boyfriend to Naruto's shop, pointing to some key rings. "Look how cute they are," she told him. Her boyfriend looked down and shook his head.

"Honestly, women call everything cute."

"But it's true, look at those eyes." She gripped some small animal key chain and showed her brown haired friend.

"I see." He didn't sound like he did.

"I'm going to buy it." she walked inside, still pulling her boyfriend.

"This one please."

Naruto smiled and took the item. "It is cute, isn't it," he told the girl.

"You see?" she told her friend. He thinks so too. He's a man."

The boyfriend eyed Naruto, but said nothing. Naruto didn't like the look.

He gave the girl a small paper bag. "Here you go."

She gave him the money and turned away. "Bye."

"Have a nice vacation." Naruto smiled, but when they had left he slumped down on the counter. He sure would like to go on a vacation for two. A nice romantic place, sharing with that special person. He grinned, lost in thought. He worked on an airport, but had never actually left the island, he didn't have the money (or person to share it with).

If only he would run in to a beautiful woman one day. He smirked, thinking of crazy accidents and meetings.

After a while he shook his head. No, that would never happen to him. He was such a dreamer.

(PAGE BREAK)

Sakura and he were sitting behind the counter, taking a small break.

"So, Neji actually cried seeing that movie?"

"Well, crying is a bit much, but he did shed a tear."

"Haha, that's just crazy."

"I bet you would have cried too. You really should have come. It was such a romantic movie."

"I can't believe Neji went with you in the first place."

"We weren't planning to see this movie, but the other one was already full. So we had no other option," Sakura shrugged.

"Still." Naruto put his coffee down.

"Have you seen what Hinata has done to her perfume shop?"

"No?" Naruto leaned forward, hoping this was interesting.

"She asked Kiba to help her put on the new stickers she had ordered; those that spell out the name of her shop. I told you before," she waved her hand to him as Naruto seemed to be thinking.

"Oh, yes I remember." He looked back to Sakura. "And then?"

"And then what?"

"What happened next?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stared at him. "Nothing. Kiba put the letters on," she said like there was nothing more to it, which there wasn't apparently.

"Oh," Naruto said slightly disappointed, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you still daydreaming something grand will happen here," Sakura smiled, teasing him.

Naruto pouted and turned his head away. "Of course not."

"You do," Sakura went on, teasing him.

"Hm." Naruto blushed slightly.

"You know a lot happens outside, you should come with us more often."

Naruto shrugged.

(PAGE BREAK)

Sasuke was already annoyed. They had yet to even taxi to the runway, or even start the engines.

"Sasuke, né Sasuke," Suigetsu said, "Why aren't you excited? This is the chance of a lifetime! I've always wanted to go to Konoha!"

Sasuke groaned.

"It's just another job, it's nothing to get over excited about."

Sasuke wondered where Suigetsu got all of his energy. Honestly, sometimes the man was so hyper. He guessed he would never know where it all came from exactly.

"Nothing to get over excited about? Sasuke, do you realize where we are going? One of the most popular tourist destinations ever!"

"Exactly. It's just another place to fly," Sasuke stated flatly.

"Tch, you are such a kill joy."

"Hn."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean? It's not even-"

Sasuke drowned out Suigetsu by starting the engines to the Lear jet.

Sometimes, Suigetsu can be so annoying, he thought. Well, all the time, he conceded to himself. He had enough with talking. It was time to get this show on the road.

Sasuke ran through his pre-flight check list, making sure everything was in order. He entered all the necessary details into the auto pilot, so that after they got into the air, he would have less to take care of.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke asked, "Can you take care of this while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." He replied.

Sasuke rose from the pilot's seat, and headed for the bathroom. When he was done and had returned to the pilot's seat, he spoke.

"Are you all done? I'm ready to go."

"Yea, I'm all done. All that's left now is to contact ATC."

Sasuke turned away from Suigetsu and picked up his headset. He then pressed the talk switch located on the panel to his left.

"Narita Clearance Delivery, Uchiha air two-niner-five IFR to Konoha Intl. Ready to copy."

Sasuke only had to wait a moment before the Ground Controller responded.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five is cleared to Konoha airport as filed, fly runway heading, climb and maintain 6,000. Departure Frequency is 125.2, squawk 1167."

"Uchiha air two-niner-five cleared to Konoha airport as filed, fly runway heading, climb and maintain 6,000. Departure Frequency is 125.2, squawk 1167." Sasuke tapped his fingers against the armrest as he waited.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, read back correct. Contact ground on 121.5."

Suigetsu reached over to the radio panel and changed the frequency for Sasuke. Sasuke again spoke.

"Narita Ground, Uchiha air with Delta, ready to taxi, IFR."

The Ground controller responded back almost immediately.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, taxi to and hold short runway 31R using taxiway D B B5. Contact Tower on 118.7 when ready."

Sasuke again read back the instructions. He then buckled his seat belt and prepared to start moving. Suigetsu put on his headset, and buckled up as well.

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"From here on out you control the radio. I'll concentrate on handling this plane. "

"Roger that boss," Suigetsu replied.

Sasuke called the push back truck, and when it had lined up with the plane, he released the brakes, and the plane began moving backwards.

When the push back truck had aligned them with the correct runway and detached, Sasuke moved the throttle so that he could maintain a 10 knot taxi speed.

Sasuke manoeuvred through the taxiways, and stopped just short of the runway he was to depart from.

Suigetsu turned on the mic and began to speak.

"Narita Tower, Uchiha air two-niner-five, ready for IFR departure, runway 31R."

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, cleared for take-off, runway 31R."

Suigetsu responded, "Cleared for take-off runway 31R, Uchiha air two-niner-five."

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"Looks like we're ready to go!"

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu and said nothing. He glared. Suigetsu just laughed.

"Not even your glare will get to me today, Sasuke." Suigetsu exclaimed.

Sasuke gave him one more glare for good measure, and taxied onto the runway.

Sasuke ran through one last quick check, then lowered the flaps. At the same time, he began adding more throttle.

As the plane picked up speed going down the runway, Sasuke swiftly advanced the throttle to full. Suigetsu called out speeds.

"80 knots."

Sasuke glanced down and did a quick check.

"V1."

At this point, Sasuke knew should they have a failure, there may not be enough runway to stop.

"Rotate."

The nose of the plane began to pull into the air, so Sasuke helped it by pulling back on the yoke. The plane began to lift off the ground in earnest, the nose gear going into the air first, then followed by the rest of the plane.

After a good rate of climb had been established, Sasuke raised the gear and levelled out the plane so they could pick up speed, and reach the minimum speed at which, if all but one engine were to fail, they could still establish a rate of climb.

Fortunately, he there were no problems, and he was able to climb to 6,000 feet MSL.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, contact Regional Departure on 134.5."

Suigetsu responded, while at the same changing the frequency of the radio. Suigetsu spoke into the headset.

"Regional Departure, Uchiha air two-niner-five with you."

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, Regional Departure, roger. Altimeter 29.92"

Moments later the tower came back on over the radio again.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, turn left heading 245, climb and maintain FL250."

Suigetsu read back the command, and Sasuke followed the ATC's directions. The ATC once again came over the radio.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, turn right heading 250, resume own navigation."

Sasuke complied.

When he was done, Sasuke gave control of the aircraft over to Suigetsu. He leaned back in his chair. He hadn't slept in over 15 hours, and now was a good time to catch a nap. This was going to be a long flight.

(Page Break)

Sasuke was woken up by Suigetsu shaking him.

"We're about 45 minutes away from the airport," Suigetsu said, "You might wanna get ready."

Sasuke said nothing, and instead accepted control of the aircraft from Suigetsu.

"Uchiha air two-niner-five, contact Konoha approach on 155.3."

Sasuke responded.

"Going to 155.3, Uchiha air two-niner-five."

Sasuke reached over and dialled in the frequency.

"Konoha approach, Uchiha air two-niner-five with you at FL250."

Sasuke waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he tried again. This time something did happen.

The speaker clicked on. There was the sound of a turning page.

"I heard you," was the only answer Sasuke got.

Sasuke stared at the speaker, not believing what he just heard. This guy, whoever he was, was breaking FAA law by talking like that over the radio.

The speaker crackled back on.

"Oh, you might want to descend to 10,000 feet, or you won't be able to make the approach."

Sasuke was stunned. He _might w_ant to descend? Who was this guy? He must have some serious balls to be breaking laws like that. He could get his license suspended for that. He had half a mind to report him.

Suddenly he heard another page turn, and then a giggle. Suigetsu turned on his mic.

"Was that a _giggle?_" he asked.

The response was immediate.

"Of course it wasn't a giggle, it was a manly chuckle. Get it right."

Another giggle and page turn followed.

"Are you sure, because I would **swear** that-"

Suigetsu was interrupted as the controller came back on over the radio.

"Turn here or you'll miss the approach."

Sasuke couldn't think. _Turn here_? They were in a plane, in the sky. There are no roads. All he says is _turn here_? Which direction is he supposed to fucking turn?

"Uh," came Suigetsu's voice, "Which way do we turn?"

"I don't know let me check."

_I don't know let me check? _Sasuke was going to murder him. It wasn't going to be pretty either.

"Right right, here you go. Turn left heading...uh...200! Yea! I think. Oh well, we'll see what happens."

Sasuke glared at the speaker as if he could see him. If he crashed he was going to blame it on the controller. Who in their _right mind_...and herein lies the root of the problem he thought. This dude is _obviously_ not ok in the head.

"Hey you, that uh, that one plane, descend to 4,000 or whatever."

Sasuke chose not to respond. Instead he glared. It made him happy to glare.

Sasuke brought the plane down to 4,000.

"Ok well, you are cleared to land runway 21L. Taxi off the runway when you can. If you plan on parking or something the channel for Ground is...uh...it's around here somewhere...ah here it is! The frequency is 13...hmm I think I spilled something on here, it's hard to read. Oh well, just go with 134.0 Peace."

This was followed by the sound of a page turning. Then a giggle. All was silent.

Sasuke's head hurt. He turned and looked at Suigetsu.

"Well," Suigetsu said, "that was...interesting."

"Hn."

Sasuke returned his attention to the plane. He lowered the gear and put the flaps on full. He then began his descent.

He pulled back on the throttle to keep the speed around 130 knots as he descended towards the runway.

When he was ten feet over the runway, he put the engines on idle and pulled back on the yoke for the landing flare. When the wheels touched the ground, he turned on the brakes and reversed the engines. When he had slowed to an acceptable speed, he taxied off the runway and contacted Ground Control.

The first thing he heard was a page turn. Then a giggle.

Sasuke turned on his mic.

"You're the fucking Ground Controller _too_?" He snarled.

Giggle. "Actually no, I'm just covering for her while she...does some special things. Now go park over at ramp 10, I'm trying to watch." Which was followed by a giggle.

Sasuke seriously did NOT want to know what he meant. Instead he reached over and was just about to turn off the radio when-

"No! He can't put it there! Gah, TenTen should know these things. I guess I could go give her some pointers..."

Suigetsu quickly turned off the radio, took one look at Sasuke's face, and said nothing.

When the plane was parked and everything properly shut down, Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"I'm going to go get something to eat."

And he left.

A/N: Well, I certainly fell off my chair from laughter at that last part, when reading it. Be warned for coming chapters: perverted Kakashi might be close ^^ -ArgentumVulpes

A/N: I'm going to assume that you want another chapter if you put this on alert. ^^ Thanks to those people who did and what not. I'm very surprised actually, so much happened in a 24 hour period. I hope you enjoyed Kakashi! There is more of him to come! Till next chapter! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura walked back to Naruto after helping a few customers. When she noticed Naruto was just staring at the papers in front of him, she hit him on the head lightly.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Shouldn't you be filling those in, instead of trying to set them on fire with your staring?"

Naruto grinned. "Ah, you know… paperwork and me-"

"Don't really go together." Sakura placed her hands on her sides. "Go to the counter and help some customers, I'll do the paperwork."

Naruto's grin became a wide smile. "Thank you Sakura! You're a life saver."

"I know, I'm too good for this world," Sakura teased, sticking out her tongue.

Naruto went back to the counter. "Not always."

"What?"

"Nothing," Naruto laughed, Sakura frowning at him.

"You want this done?"

"Yes please." Naruto brought his hands up and folded them.

Sakura's eyes narrowed before she turned back to the paperwork.

A group of young women came into Naruto's first love, the Kitsune Corner. "Morning, ladies."

Some girls started blushing and others giggled. Naruto's smiled faltered a little. Women made him slightly nervous when they moved in groups. A dark blonde girl turned to a brown haired one and whispered something. A squeal sounded and the brunette stepped forward to Naruto.

"Hey there."

"Uh, hi." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Could you tell me something?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Sure?"

"You see, we're new here on this island. We come from Spain."

"Ah, I heard that's a nice country too." Naruto had no idea what he was saying, it just happened.

"Indeed it is." The girl leaned closer, leaning over the counter. "Can you tell us the places we really need to see, here in Konoha?"

"Ehm, well…" Naruto started, glancing over to the giggling friends of the brunette. "This mall…" he looked back to the girl in front of him, "this mall is the place to be, actually. Everyone comes here."

"Because it's joined with the airport, I see."

"Y-you really speak English very well," Naruto complimented her nervously.

"Really? You're so sweet." She turned a lock of hair around her finger.

Naruto blushed, not noticing Sakura was looking at them from behind him, wondering what was taking him so long. She shook her head and turned back to the paperwork, but still keeping one ear turned to Naruto.

"Um…" The giggling became louder and the brunette cast a look to her friends. "W-what were you asking again?" Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"You silly," the girl told him and her friend started laughing now, that the brunette couldn't keep from laughing either. "Well, never mind. If you have some free time, we're probably close." She turned around, waving her hair over her shoulder and left the shop, laughing along with her friends.

"Was she… laughing at me?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Naruto, you really are quite sad when it comes to flirting, aren't you."

Naruto jolted up at Sakura's voice, not having realized he'd said that out loud. He scratched the back of his head.

"That's why I keep telling you to come along with us more often."

Naruto grumbled softly, but luckily for him the phone rang, and he had to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had gotten a quick bite to eat. After wandering around for somewhere around thirty minutes, he had gone to a shop called Shika-Cho Snacks.<p>

The place was an odd one, the guy behind the register had grumbled about how it was so much work, and that he would rather watch the clouds. Then there was that incredibly fat guy who was stocking the shelves.

Half of the snacks didn't even make it to the shelves. He ate them.

Sasuke put it out of his mind. It was unimportant.

What Sasuke needed to do now, was go get his luggage so he could go find the leader of this place and get his assignment.

He followed the signs to the luggage claim, and stood in front of it while he waited for the bag to come around.

He wondered where Suigetsu was...

* * *

><p>Humming Naruto was carrying two boxes filled with souvenirs, key chains, calendars, postcards, even a few coffee mugs.<p>

A shop keeper at the other side of the big airport shopping mall had called Naruto, telling him he had gotten a wrong order. He was willing to sell the incorrect purchase to Naruto for a good price. Of course Naruto couldn't refuse such an offer and had immediately taken off to fetch the stuff.

Happy about his good deal, Naruto heaved the boxes higher onto his chest. He was already thinking of clearing out that one corner in his shop, to place the new stuff. Or perhaps he should clear out a shelve nearer to the entrance?

Deep in thought Naruto walked on, not realizing where he was going. Unaware of his surroundings, he had almost tripped over some luggage and twice had walked into a trash can.

However, his happy mood was too strong to get him down, even though he should have realized by now that paying attention to where he was walking, was actually quite important if he wanted to keep his new items safe.

He didn't notice that he was strolling straight for a dark figure. The figure seemed to be distracted enough to not notice either. That, or he was just arrogant and stubborn, believing everyone would get out of his way. His posture sure had that look. He was pulling a small suitcase on wheels behind him.

The two got closer and closer, neither stepping aside. Just a few more steps, and still they didn't move away or adjusted their course. Until…

Naruto tripped over his own feet and staggered forward, gripping the boxes tightly in his arms. He bumped into the shoulder of the dark haired figure, hard enough to nearly make him drop his boxes. However, unfortunately for him, he couldn't see behind the boxes, not knowing that the person he'd just bumped into was pulling a suitcase.

He stumbled over the suitcase, and let the boxes go, trying to save himself from the spectacular dive he was about to make. His arms shot out, trying to find something steady to keep him from falling. He found an arm.

Unluckily the arm belonged to the person he just had bumped into, and that person was still adjusting himself, not being very stable either at the moment. And so he pulled the young man along with him.

Key chains clattered onto the ground, calendars and postcards fanned out over the floor around them and a few coffee mugs broke, making a loud smashing sound, but Naruto was not bothered by that right now. Neither about the uncomfortable position he was in, lying over the suitcase, poking painfully in his back; nor the fact that the handsome young man was on top of him, sandwiching him. Not even the way they were laying on top of each other.

No, none of that mattered at this very moment. What bothered him, was the fact that the raven haired man on top of him, had his mouth pressed against his. His blue eyes widened in shock, and so did the black eyes of the stranger, who was staring back at him, as they were connected by an accidental kiss.

Immediately the man on top of him pulled back, looking very angry and a slight pink blush on his face. He sat up. "What are you doing? Can't you watch where you're going, dobe?"

Naruto of course had to respond to that. "I'm- WHAT? _Dobe_?" he asked angrily. "You watch where _you're_ going, bastard!" he sat up too, freeing his aching back from the awkward position he'd been in. He stared angrily into the pale man's face.

"Me watch where _I'm going_? I'm not the one who-" Sasuke heard a giggle. Followed by the turning of a page.

Sasuke spun towards the source of the sound so fast, it made his head spin.

He quickly located the source; a man sitting in a chair directly across where they were standing.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the book he was reading. It wasn't odd that he was reading a book, it was the fact that it was a _porn_ book. This guy was definitely not ok in the head.

The second thing that he noticed was his hair. It was silver, and it all stood up defying the laws of gravity, all to one side of his head.

The third thing he thought about, was that he must use a _lot _of gel to get it to stand up like that.

The fourth and weirdest things he noticed, was that this guy wore a mask all the way to halfway up his nose. The guy also wore some sort of bandanna or something over his left eye.

This guy screamed mentally insane.

The guy spoke.

"Ladies, ladies, can't we all just get along? I mean, as much as I enjoyed the show before," at this Naruto blushed and Sasuke glared, "You killed the mood with the fighting." He considered them for a moment."So how about it boys, go back to making out, I was enjoying myself."

At this, Naruto walked over to the man and hit him on the side of the head.

"We were NOT making out Kakashi you, you pervert!"

Sasuke processed this information.

So his name is Kakashi, he thought, now I know what to call him when I kill him. Sasuke smiled to himself.

Killing him sounds like lots of fun. I will enjoy it, he thought, thinking of the numerous ways he could inflict a slow, _painful, _death.

Kakashi rubbed the side of his head.

"Naruto," he whined, "that hurt. Why'd you have to hit me? I only wanted to watch. Hey, you think when you two get butt naked and-"

Naruto hit him again. Harder.

"Shut it Kakashi!" he said, turning beet red.

"Yes, please do." Sasuke finally spoke.

Sasuke was hating this place already. Everyone here was either weird or annoying. Or both. Sasuke's head hurt. Again.

"Now if you two idiots don't mind, I'll be taking my stuff and going now."

Sasuke turned around to pick up his luggage, when Suigetsu came speeding down the hall. He couldn't stop in time, and he ran into Sasuke.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke was once again on top of the dobe, their lips connected.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmmmmm," Naruto sang, "This is just so delicious." He smiled while slurping some ramen.

Teuchi smiled from behind the counter, Ayame, his daughter standing beside him.

"I heard you had a run in, yesterday," she grinned.

Naruto turned red instantly. "How would you know?"

"Everybody probably knows by now." She leaned closer to him. "It's the news of the mall."

Naruto grumbled. That probably meant the gossip of the island…"That basterd. It's all his fault. I don't even know who he is," he said like it was an afterthought.

"Hmm?" Ayame smiled evilly. "You don't?"

"How should I." Naruto crossed his arms. "Not that I would want to know."

Ayame smirked and Naruto had a feeling she knew who the dark-haired man was. She probably had seen everything from the ramen stand.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" she asked dreamily. Her father softly elbowed her. "What? A girl can say that."

"Not when her father is around."

"Naruto agrees. He is handsome, isn't he?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from his ramen, not having followed their conversation. He was eating his tasty ramen after all.

"Just say yes."

Naruto blinked. "Yes?"

"You see, he said yes," Ayame laughed.

"Eh? I said yes to what?"

"So how's Iruka doing?" Teuchi asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't like the smile on his daughters face when she was talking about that Uchiha boy. Yes, he knew who it was, just like her. Uchiha was quite a famous name, even here on the small island. It wasn't hard to know the young man was an Uchiha with that fan on the back of his suit.

"Oh, he's fine. Very busy at the academy. I haven't seen him recently."

"You've been putting too much work into your shop again, haven't you?"

"Well," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need to work hard."

Teuchi smiled. "I know."

"If you come by again with him I might give you some discount."

Naruto's looked up so, his neck actually hurt. "That's great!"

"Ooh, and if you invite that good looki-"

"Ayame!" Teuchi pushed his daughter to the back to have a little talk with her.

"What?" Naruto looked confused. He shrugged and ate the rest of the heavenly meal.

* * *

><p>Naruto shuffled closer to the door and sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to do this. He was just afraid for the scolding he would get… the first 15 minutes.<p>

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" was the answer. Naruto braced himself.

The door opened and the eyes of the figure narrowed. "Naruto," he said calmly.

Naruto grinned. "Hi… well, um… you know, I haven't seen you-"

The door opened further and Naruto took a few steps back. "Why didn't you come by sooner!"

"Eek." Naruto brought his arms up to his face. "Don't hit me."

The man in the door sighed and shook his head. "Naruto, seriously. I raised you since you were twelve. Are you still scared of me?"

"I was never scared of you." Naruto straightened up, facing the slightly taller man in front of him.

The man smirked and his hand reached up to his nose, scratching the bridge of it. "Really?" he narrowed his eyes again.

"Iruka, honestly." Naruto pushed the brown haired man, who was as a father to him, aside.

Iruka followed Naruto into his own house. Before he could give Naruto a lecture of any kind, Naruto turned around, making Iruka almost bump into him. Still fresh memories of the last person he'd bumped into, Naruto automatically stepped aside.

Iruka noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What was that-" he stopped and began sniggering.

"Not you too." Naruto frowned and walked into the living room.

"Of course, the whole of Konoha must know by now."

Naruto grumbled.

"Is that why you are here?" Naruto looked up confused and Iruka shuffled closer, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "You need… advice?"

"Huh?" Naruto stared at him, no idea what he was talking about.

"You know…" Iruka gave him a promising look. Naruto still didn't understand.

"Know what?"

Iruka wagged his eyebrows up and down. "You know~" he said again, almost singing.

Naruto was getting frustrated. "Just say it Iruka!"

"You like him, and you-"

"WHAT?" All Iruka had to do was blink and Naruto was at the other side of the room. "What have you been-" Naruto stopped and narrowed his eyes. "You've been reading those books Kakashi lend you, haven't you?" He pointed to Iruka.

Iruka grinned, not answering the question. "It's alright. You can tell me."

"I've got nothing to tell you!" Naruto screamed.

Iruka shrugged. "As long as you know I'm there when you need me."

"I don't need you…" Naruto mumbled, still not coming closer.

Iruka smiled. "So, what did make you come and visit me after a month?"

"A month already?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see-"

"Teuchi made you another deal, didn't he?"

"Gulp."

Iruka began laughing. "I knew it."

"Haha," Naruto laughed with him, but not in a very convincing way. Slowly he got closer to Iruka again.

Iruka shook his head and got them something to drink. He placed a cup of tea in front of Naruto.

"So how's work going?"

"Everything is fine; Sakura is really helping me out."

"Paperwork," Iruka said understandingly, nodding.

Naruto grinned. "Everything is going quite all right."

"Good."

"So…"

Naruto looked up. "So?"

Iruka just had to ask, he couldn't help it. "So I heard you two were quite touching each other while lying on the floor."

"Huh?" then Naruto seemed to catch on to things. "That's not true! Who told you that?" Naruto looked at Iruka skeptically.

"Hmm, someone who witnessed everything." Iruka shrugged and turned to look at the cup in front of him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well, then he saw wrong!"

The doorbell rang and Iruka stood up, walking away.

Naruto crossed his arms again. How long would he have to stand all this? Hopefully people would have had enough of the gossip in about a week (he hoped sooner). They usually did.

"I hope he sure has a hard time too, that… that… It's all his fault," he grumbled softly. "I really hate him."

Then he heard Iruka giggle and some other voice was giggling too. Curious who was at the door, Naruto stood up and got closer.

A woman with lavender hair was standing in the doorway; her long overcoat seriously not appropriate for a school teacher.

She snorted at something Iruka told her about some kid and Naruto slowly retreated back to the living room before they would notice.

Iruka got back some time later with a mountain of papers.

"I forgot to take these home," he smiled and laid the tests papers on the small table.

Naruto eyed the pile of evilness. "Hm."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

After some persuasion, Iruka had agreed to go eat some ramen with him. They had a good time, but all through the meal Iruka kept giving him a weird stare, and telling him that if he needed advice, he would be there for him.

Naruto was more than happy to get out of there and go home.

On his way home, he had seen the bastard leaving Tsunade's office, and had wondered what he was doing there. He decided he would ask Tsunade when it was time to pay rent for the shop, so he had ducked his head and headed home.

He had come home and headed straight for bed.

Naruto could feel his limbs becoming heavy, and soon, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto again awoke to the sound of dying cats.<p>

How he hated that alarm clock, he thought. It kept him from dreaming his wonderful dreams and sleeping his wonderful sleep.

Since the alarm was still blaring, Naruto shut it off, and threw away the covers so he could get ready to go to work.

He took a quick shower, threw on some clean clothes, then was out the door and driving to work.

On his way, Naruto realized he forgot to get something to eat. He glanced at the clock in the car, and saw that he still had enough time to stop and get something.

He pulled into the parking lot of the local McDonalds, and headed inside.

The place only had a few people in it this early, so Naruto walked right up to the counter and ordered his food.

It was then that he saw him.

Sitting in a corner booth near the back, was the same man that he had his... "mishap" with.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled. Now he _really_ wanted his food to hurry up. Preferably before this man, what did Ayame call him? Oh yea, Uchiha. He wanted to get out of there before the Uchiha saw him.

Naruto's food finally arrived. He took it and turned to walk out the door.

"Oi, Dobe."

Shit.

-x-

A/N: Poor Naruto :3 but his reactions are just too much fun. I wonder what Sasuke's got in store for him.

Oh, yes something about a prize ^^ We didn't tell yet, but there's a reason why this story is called 'In Finale'. If you can guess right what it means, or refers to… we will share a specially written chapter with you. Hidden chapter 3a, I'll call it ^^ Good luck!

Back to you, MS3923, I probably forgot to say something ^^- ArgentumVulpes

A/N Like Vulpes said, if you can guess the meaning you get the chapter! First one to guess gets it. Now, you would be hard pressed to figure it out without a hint so...

If you type it into google translate (If you don't know Italian, hint hint), what you get will not be a direct translation. So, with that said, the meaning of the title does refer to a term used by pilots landing at any airport. Good luck! ^^ -MS3923


	5. Chapter 5

IF Chapter 5

Naruto composed himself, took a deep breath, and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. He had decided to let the dobe comment slide.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto stared at the Uchiha. What a stupid question to ask, he thought. Here I am, standing in a McDonald's with a bag of food. What does he think I'm doing here, selling drugs?

"Uh, getting breakfast?" was all he said.

"Hn. I can see that."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you ask?"

The Uchiha glared.

"You know what," Naruto said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over ok?"

The raven considered this.

"Fine. You go first."

"Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Naruto raised his hand for a handshake. Sasuke ignored the hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," was all he offered.

Naruto nervously scratched his head.

"Well, I guess that's all, I really have to be getting to work now, so...bye."

Naruto turned and walked to his car quickly, while Sasuke watched him walk away.

(Page Break)

Sasuke sighed as he read through today's schedule. He had a couple of short airliner hops to the islands near here, a cargo run after that, and then a three hour flight to the mainland. All in all, it was going to be boring. He didn't even want to think of how chatty Suigetsu was going to be. He should just kill himself now.

"Ne, Sasuke, the paper's not that interesting. You can stop staring at it now," Suigetsu teased.

"Hn."

Sasuke folded the paper and slipped it into his back pocket. He got up from the table he was sitting at, and started towards the ramp where his plane was parked. Suigetsu ran to catch up.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled.

(Page break, rawr)

Naruto was doing inventory when he heard someone shout. Curious, he left the back of the shop to go see what was the matter. He stepped outside just in time to have someone run into him.

"You idiot watch where... oh it's you."

Naruto blushed as he realized who was on top of him...again. Strangely though, he didn't react as he did the first time. Naruto was surprised. He was hard.

"U-uh you watch where you're going!" Naruto spluttered. His face was getting darker by the second; he only wished Sasuke didn't notice his... problem. He desperately willed it to go away. It wouldn't; not with that incredibly sexy...No! Naruto stopped that train of thought as quickly as it had started.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to get off of me?" he asked. Naruto or Sasuke?

Naruto quickly got up. He scratched his head nervously.

"S-sorry," he replied nervously.

"Hn."

Naruto didn't know what to say to this, but he was saved the trouble of having to reply because at that exact moment Sasuke walked away.

It was only when he was out of sight and Naruto had returned to his store when he realized; Sasuke had been hard too.

(Page Break of Doom)

Sakura was looking at some daffodils. She was on a small break and had somehow come to walk into Ino's shop.

"Did you know the old woman on the other side of the mall is actually dating that young man working next to her?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked up to see Ino leaning over the counter.

"He surely must be at least 20 years younger."

Sakura looked down to the flowers again. "As long as they are happy."

"I'm sure he's after her money." Ino looked around as if she was checking the subjects of her conversation weren't around. "Why else?"

"You think she has a lot of money running a small candy store?" Sakura didn't seem as interested as Ino was.

Ino once again looked around and put her hand up to her mouth. "You know what I heard? She killed her hus-"

"Oh, please, Ino!"

"What? It's just what I heard." Ino looked innocently.

Sakura slowly walked away from the counter until she was looking at some bouquets. "Those look nice," she commented.

Ino was watching her every move. Finally she just had to ask. "Why did you come here?"

Sakura shrugged. "Just looking how things are going."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"And?"

Sakura looked up, her fingers softly stroking some soft pedals of a flower. "I'm a bit worried."

"I knew it! It's about Naruto, isn't it?"

Sakura seemed surprised. "How did you-?"

"Oh, I know you think of him as a good friend. Perhaps a little bit like family." Ino came to stand next to her, looking out of the shop window towards the Kitsune Corner.

Sakura did too. "I think he's lonely."

Ino gave Sakura a look with her eyebrows raising. "That's all? That's easy to solve."

Sakura was about to open her mouth when she heard a yell. Both she and Ino looked out of the window again, right at the moment to see Naruto come out of his shop and bump into… the most gorgeous man they had ever seen.

"I wish he'd bumped into me," Ino said, trying to push Sakura aside to see the dark haired man a little better.

"Isn't that-?"

"Ooh, you're right, look at that symbol."

"Uchiha," Sakura said breathlessly.

"He looks better in real life." Ino noted.

"Stop drooling Ino."

"Like you're not interested in him too." Ino sighed. "What is taking them so long to stand up?"

"Oh, come on Ino, you really think they like laying on top of each other like that?"

"Pfft." Ino waved her hand. "Of course not. Who would want to lie on top of Naruto." Sakura slowly looked over to Ino. "Besides you," Ino joked.

"I never-"

"Look he's leaving. Wait a second." Ino opened the door and took a few steps outside. "Uchiha!" she grinned at Sakura. "Sasuke!"

Sakura shook her head. She looked over to Naruto and just saw him quickly shuffling inside, quite red in the face. 'Poor guy, this must have been the second time,' she thought.

"Sasuke! Wait a minute!" But Sasuke didn't seem to be interested in Ino, or anyone else for that matter, quickly walking on. "Perhaps next time."

(Page Break of Mount Doom)

Suigetsu was sitting in the cockpit, watching Sasuke go through some procedures. He didn't really seem to be himself. Sure, he never said much, and always acted like he was annoyed by him, but now… He didn't seem to be as concentrated as usual. He actually, _actually_, seemed to ignore Suigetsu _for__real_. Which was unusual even for Sasuke.

"And then Juugo, he- he told me…" Suigetsu laughed, but suddenly stopped. "Sasuke? Are you even listening?" No reaction, none at all. "Sasuke?" Still nothing.

Suigetsu actually got a little scared. Carefully he laid a hand on sasuke's shoulder, and to his surprise he could in fact see a slight hint of Sasuke jolting. "Are you all right?"

"Hn? Sure." Sasuke turned back to the many buttons and lights.

Suigetsu watched Sasuke for a moment longer. This was weird and honestly, he didn't know how to react to this situation.

So he did what he always do, he talked.

(Page Break of Sauron… um…)

Naruto was walking back and forth in his small room. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today.

He even blushed just thinking about it. "No, nothing happened."

He straightened up and walked into his kitchen, only to find empty cupboards staring back at him.

He turned to the fridge and opened it. Cheese. Naruto picked it up, but before even taking a closer look he immediately sprinted to the trashcan and threw it away.

Aw, what an awful smell. Naruto waved his hand. He quickly closed the fridge and didn't even bother to find something else editable.

He took his keys and left his small apartment.

He had been driving without realizing whereto. His mind was wondering off again.

Well, he did have a nice smell. And his body, it felt so-

"Aargh." Naruto stopped his car and noticed where he had taken himself to. "Of course, where else?"

A/N OMG is this an update? Gasp* Well, I've had shitloads of work to do. That's all I have to say. Procrastination maybe a little… Well It got done didn't it? ^^ On the bright side the prize is still up for grabs….


	6. Chapter 6

He knocked on the door. "I know you're home. Get off the couch you lazy-"

The door opened very quickly, making Naruto automatically take a step back.

"Naruto? I don't think I've seen you this often since-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Naruto suddenly stopped. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I could ask you the same."

"But this is not your house." Naruto tried to look around Iruka.

"So? I can't visit someone in my spare time?"

Naruto looked up to Iruka. "Here? When you're free?"

Iruka shrugged.

"Who is it?" a voice called from the living roOm.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted back.

"Oh."

_Oh?_ Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto was about to step around Iruka, when he was blocked. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I can't?" Naruto asked.

"You don't come here all too often."

"Neither do you."

Iruka was silent for a moment, looking away. Naruto didn't notice. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto got impatient.

And then his stomach made itself known. "Ahahaha," Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "You're fridge is empty, isn't it?"

"Um…"

Iruka sighed, shaking his head.

"I can go-"

"No, it's alright. Come on in."

"It's not your house. I would have come in anyway if I would want that." Naruto walked past Iruka, while he closed the door and entered the living room. "Hey, you lazy-ass-"

"Oh, I know what this is about." A head covered by a green book said.

"Huh?" Naruto got closer to the man. "Can't you close that thing for a moment?" Naruto almost pushed the book in Kakashi's face.

"Hey, be careful, this is a special edition."

"All the more reason to put it away and not drool on it." Naruto slumped into the couch next to Kakashi.

Iruka came back into the living room. "He's hungry." Iruka told Kakashi. "That's why he's he-"

"Oh, I know he's hungry. I already saw that first hand."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

Iruka looked to Naruto at Kakashi's words. "No, I meant really hungry," he tried to make himself clear.

"Yes, I told you I know." He got his book back up, fingering the next page.

"Am I… missing something?" Naruto asked.

"Your brain apparently."

Naruto hit Kakashi, making him almost drop his precious edition.

"Careful."

"What was that all about?"

Iruka got up to fetch Naruto something to eat, since it didn't look like Kakashi would.

"You tell me." Kakashi sniggered while turning a page.

"I can't believe I drove over here. I really must have lost my brain."

Silence fell. Only some clattering and clinging sounds came from the kitchen.

"He sure seems to know his way around." Naruto noted. Kakashi didn't answer. "But he knows his way in almost every kitchen, I guess."

Chuckling was his only reply. Naruto turned back to Kakashi. "Can't you just-" he reached forward to the book, but Kakashi moved it out of his reach. "-For once-" Naruto stretched out over Kakashi to get the book. "-in your life."

"Your father never succeeded, neither will you."

Naruto sat back and growled softly. "One day-"

"So, something happened again, didn't it?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kakashi just had to take one look at Naruto to know. "Ah, this could get interesting." He actually put his book down and sat up straight. "Do tell what happened."

Naruto fell silent and a light shade of red crept up his cheeks. Luckily for him Iruka came in with his food.

"T-thanks." He quickly took this opportunity to break Kakashi's single eye contact. However, Kakashi wasn't about to let this topic go. He enjoyed it too much.

Patiently he waited. He knew Naruto was a fast eater, especially when hungry.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking me?" Naruto looked from Iruka to Kakashi. When he noticed Kakashi's stare, he gulped and quickly returned to his food.

Kakashi gave an invisible grin.

Even when Naruto finished eating, Kakashi kept looking at him. When Iruka started a conversation, Naruto gladly joined him, and slowly the stare became occasional glances.

Two hours later, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"-but that of course is not true. Naruto, you know that-"

"Okay! We bumped into each other again today!" Naruto looked to Kakashi. "Are you satisfied?"

Iruka's mouth slowly opened and closed. "What?" And then it dawned on him what Naruto might be talking about. "What?"

Kakashi grinned. "I knew it." He grabbed his book and started reading again.

Naruto was shaking from anger at Kakashi's reaction. He had been annoying him all evening, just to make him say this… and when he did, this was all he got?

"I hate you Kakashi." Naruto pointed to him before slumping back on the couch, crossing his arms.

"Sure, sure." Kakashi lazily waved his hand.

"Was it that bad?" Iruka asked.

"No, it was actu-" Naruto stopped himself, turning red. Kakashi was sniggering, and Naruto had a feeling it wasn't because of the book this time.

Iruka raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"With what? I got nothing to tell you. Nothing happened. We just bumped into each other three times." Naruto turned his head away.

"Three times?"

Naruto stood up, about to leave.

"Wait, Naruto!" Iruka stood up and grasped Naruto's arm.

"Third time's a charm." Naruto stiffened at Kakashi's words. "It really was, wasn't it?" Then he added softly, "In more ways than one."

Iruka seemed interested as well now. "I knew it. You _do_ li-"

Naruto wrenched his arm loose and left, blushing madly.

(Page Break of witty comments!)

Sasuke collapsed on his bed.

Where was a damn asprin when you needed one? All day he had to listen to Suigetsu teasing him about ending up on top of that idiot AGAIN. He was about ready to fill the tub with water and get a toaster. The tub so he could bathe; he was rank, and the toaster to hit Suigetsu. Yeah that sounded like fun. He smirked.

The sound of his stomach rumbling forced Sasuke to forsake his comfy position on his bed.

Sighing, he stood and walked to the kitchen. He stood in the pantry searching for something that seemed appealing. Picking up a taco kit he suddenly stopped. Where had he seen a taco before….?

A/N Kudos if you get the reference.

A/N Vulpes Erm…I don't know… :P


	7. Chapter 7

IF- Chapter 7

He didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark, so it was probably early.

Naruto shifted his position so he could better see the clock.

"4:30," he read, "uhhh." He opened the fridge to get out something to eat.

Pulling out an expired jug of milk, he grimaced, and instead decided to have ramen.

Sitting at the table, a small sliver of moonlight lighting up the table, he waited for the water to start boiling; he was still so tired.

Left to his own devices while waiting for the water to heat up, his mind began to wander.

Maybe he should let Sakura order some more postcards with pictures of the beach, maybe he would see him again, maybe he should buy some more milk, and maybe they would bump into each other again... Suddenly Naruto straightened up.

The water was boiling and it was time to put in the noodles. He grabbed the box of noodles and poured them all in, and with the noodles now boiling, his mind began to wander to Sasuke.

He had hoped talking to Iruka or even Kakashi would help him clear his mind about these 'incidents' he kept having with the raven, but it actually only caused more questions to come.

"_Was it that bad?" Iruka asked. _

"_No, it was actu-" Naruto stopped himself, turning red. _

What had he been about to say? That he had liked it?

The idea itself was insane! There was no way he was falling for that bastard! Sure he was good looking, and his eyes-

"Aargh!" Naruto grasped his head in both hands. "Why am I even thinking about him and his mysterious black eyes?"

He snatched the ramen cup a little too roughly, spoiling some of the hot liquid.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, when some of it landed in his lap. "Oww Oww Ow!" Quickly he stripped himself of his boxers, relieving some of the intense heat.

"Damn, those were my last pair of clean boxers!" Cursing some more he cleaned the table, angrily staring at the cup. "I hate him!"

He stormed to his room, threw on his clothes and headed out the door without even taking a shower. Maybe he would just go to Taco Bell for breakfast.

(Page Break)

Standing in a clean suit next to his car, Sasuke checked his watch. He was early, like always. And as usual, Suigetsu would be late.

He sighed and decided to take a stroll through the mall for a while

He went to the kiosk and bought a newspaper.

Sitting down on a small terrace, a cup of coffee next to him, he opened the newspaper.

The moment he started to read, someone began yelling loudly. "OWWW! That's the second time already! Stupid water!"

Sasuke looked up, annoyed by the loud voice interrupting him in his peaceful morning ritual. Some people just didn't pay attention to others and their surroundings.

He searched for the ignorant idiot who could have made the sound, and as the mall wasn't that filled yet this early in the morning, he saw him.

Sasuke smirked. Then, he began to laugh. The dobe looked so ridicules wearing his shirt inside out, waving his arms up and down while red faced, and yelling at a cup of ramen. It was a sight to behold.

Naruto looked up when he heard laughing directed at him. Looking around almost frantically, he tried to find that one person who had the nerve to make fun of him.

"Which smarta-" He stopped when he saw the raven laughing. Even his narrow eyes were making fun of Naruto, yet still he couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat.

"Teme! What the hell are you laughing at?" Naruto yelled his face turning beet red.

Sasuke's laughing gently stopped, and all he did now was stare at Naruto. First his eyes, his inside-out shirt,then the spilled ramen... his pants.

If possible Naruto turned even redder when he saw where the black eyes had stopped.

"S-stop staring!" he warned.

Sasuke sniggered and stood up. Slowly he walked over to Naruto. "Need help with that?" he asked as if asking a child, pointing down to the stain on Naruto's clothes.

End Chapter

A/N Vulpes: Haha, this was fun to write! We are so synced ^^ I wonder what will happen next

A/N MS: I believe Vulpes says it all…Also, this is a fairly short chapter but the next will be longer. Most likely the next will also be a farther away update. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stop staring at that you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he backed away.

In his haste to create distance, Naruto tripped over his own feet. He flung out his arms grasping onto the nearest object to stop his fall; an object that happened to be Sasuke, and instead of stopping his fall, he fell with him.

Naruto lay wide-eyed as he stared into onyx. Two things hit Naruto at once. One, was that Sasuke's face was once again against his own and two, Naruto didn't want to pull away because he _liked it_.

Blue eyes stared into dark ones, and slowly began to close. Although initially surprised, when Naruto began to close his eyes, Sasuke smirked, and then began to put some effort into their accidental lip-lock.

Naruto gasped when he felt a tongue asking for entrance, which Sasuke took as the perfect invitation to explore this new territory.

Suddenly, the overhead speaker came on announcing the opening of the mall, and Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him while standing up, blushing furiously.

"Y-you you…" Naruto stuttered, then quickly turned around and marched inside his store. Sasuke simply watched him go, sighing when his phone began to vibrate.

Turning on his heel, he walked away to go meet Suigetsu and begin the day. He only allowed himself to glance over his shoulder once, disappointment clearly etched onto his face.

(Page break, mwhahahahaha)

Shaking ever so slightly, Naruto stood inside standing next to an opened, but still packed, box. He was just staring into nothingness, still blushing madly.

"Naruto?" Came a voice from outside the back room. "What are you doing back there in the dark?" Said Sakura as she came in to the shop to begin the workday.

Naruto was startled by the sudden voice reaching his ears, and almost pushed the box off the table. He caught it just in time.

"N-Nothing!" he yelled back, hanging over the table.

"Then-What are you doing hanging over that table with those snow globes? Those are expensive you know!" Saukura reprimanded, as she walked into the backroom.

Her sudden closeness only made Naruto more nervous, letting the box slip a little between his fingers. Quickly he pulled the box up, back onto the table. "Ahaha, you know me," he said laughing somewhat uncomfortable.

"Naruto, you're going to tell me what's wrong right now!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. "I know you too well, you can't lie to me, so don't even try."

Naruto gulped, knowing full well that she was right about that. "I- we... Well, look, it's not that..." Naruto mumbled, not knowing what to say.

He glanced up and saw Sakura's look. He couldn't tell her, right? She would laugh at him for again bumping into him... or would she? She was his best friend after all. She would understand if he told her...

He fumbled with the box, not sure what to do.

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can tell me anything you know? We've known each other for such a long time. You can trust me, I promise." Sakura gave Naruto a smile, as if to prove her statement.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay, okay..." he looked up to her. "But if you laugh..." he warned her.

"I will not, I can tell this is important."

"How to start..." He glanced up to the green-eyed woman.

"Um… see... well... uh... I... kinda-kissed-Sasuke." He spoke fast, hoping she wouldn't hear, and turned his head to the side blushing.

"Sasuke..." Sakura repeated, as if not understanding. "You mean... Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?" She frowned, trying to think of any other Sasuke she might know. She stared at him for a moment, seeing him avoid her look. "You two kissed?"

"It was an accident, like the other times. At first we just-" He stopped talking.

"Other times?"

"Uh..." Inwardly Naruto cringed, knowing he had said too much. "Well you see...this is the third...no fourth time this has happened?" The red on Naruto's face got even darker. "I, uh, think he likes me too..." Naruto spoke quietly, embarrassed.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, letting this information sink in. "So… you have kissed Sasuke already four times… and he liked it." She tried to conclude.

Naruto was dying on the inside; Sakura was talking so calmly, no emotion whatsoever.

"And you liked it." Naruto wasn't sure if it was a question, so decided to act like it was not. "You like him?" That definitely was a question.

"Well, we've only kissed twice actually..." Naruto tried to dodge the question.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You didn't-" Sakura was cut off as the bell to the door went off, signalling an entering customer.

"I'll be right back." She said, walking to the door. "Don't go anywhere."

Naruto lowered onto the table. "What should I do? What should I do?"

First instinct told him to flee, so he looked around the room for escape entrances. Then he thought he wouldn't just need to flee from the building, but from the island too, knowing Sakura. She would hunt him until she knew everything, now that he had given her a little too much information.

He didn't like that idea, getting away from his home, from everyone he knew… from Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts, "There's someone here to see you."

"Coming!" He yelled back. Quickly he straightened, and tried to make himself presentable. He slipped on a smile, then walked out of the backroom.

"How can...I...help..." He sank into silence. Standing before him, was Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

In Finale Chapter 9

Sasuke was walking out of the terminal when he realized he left his keys on the table outside Kitsune's Corner. Making an abrupt one-eighty, he walked back in the direction of the shop.

As the shop came into view again, he watched a pink haired girl walk in, put her stuff down behind the counter, then begin to stare at, or rather into, the backroom. Craning his neck as he reached the table to pick up his keys, he attempted to look and see what she was staring at. The pink haired woman had now moved into the back and appeared to be talking to what he could only assume to be Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to the shop window, and from this new angle he was able to just see into the room. Naruto was hanging over a table, holding something that was just out of sight. He could also see where Naruto's shirt rode up, revealing a bit of tan flesh. He licked his lips.

Deciding on a new course of action for the day, Sasuke walked into the shop. A bell sounded, as he walked up to the front checkout, and the pink haired woman emerged from the back.

"Hi, I'm Sakura how can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm here to see Naruto," he said bluntly.

Sakura's smile dropped.

"Of course," she said.

"Naruto," she called, "There's someone here to see you."

"Coming!" came Naruto's voice from the back. Naruto walked out with a smile.

"How can I...help..." Naruto trailed off.

"Well," said Sakura, "I haven't had breakfast so see you in a minute!" She turned and walked out of the store.

"W-wait!" Naruto called after her, but it was too late, he could see her retreating figure headed for Shikamaru's snack shop.

Silence fell as Naruto would not meet Sasuke's eyes, and instead stared at the floor. Sasuke merely continued to stare until Naruto looked up.

"Have you ever flown?"

Naruto sent a questioning look.

"No why?" he asked.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, considering.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing Naruto's hand, pulling him towards the terminal.

"Wait," Naruto started, "I have to wor-" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Sakura can take care of it can't she?"

"Well yea, but-"

"Then I see no problem."

When Naruto could not think of anymore objections, Sasuke continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his head.

"To fly."

(page break teehee)

Nervously Naruto sat in the chair next to Sasuke, watching him pushing buttons and pulling switches he had no idea of what they were for. Lights were blinking, and still Naruto wasn't sure where to look.

He was nervous, shivering ever so slightly. He wasn't sure if it was because he was alone with Sasuke, or because he had never flown before.

"You sure this is safe?"

Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto. "I do this for a living."

"Ahaha, sorry, of course it's safe," Naruto smiled. He watched Sasuke go on with his preparations, but he just couldn't stand the quietness.

"So, what's that for?" He pointed to some buttons.

"That is to control my radios. So I can communicate with ATC and set my Nav stuff and whatnot," Sasuke replied.

"ATC...?"

"Air traffic control."

"What's that?"

Sasuke almost face palmed. Almost.

"They direct air traffic, dobe. Hence air traffic control."

"Oh...hey! Don't call names just cause I didn't know, teme!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Sasuke smirked.

When you two are done being stupid in there, we do need to get this plane off the ground," called a voice from the cabin.

"Shut it Suigetsu," said Sasuke.

"Why do I have to sit in the back anyway? I don't see why the blondie gets to sit in my-"

Sasuke closed the cockpit door, effectively silencing Suigetsu.

Sasuke returned his gaze to the panel in front of him and began readying the plane for takeoff, while Naruto looked on with interest.

When he was done, he radioed ATC for takeoff clearance.

"Konoha Clearance, Uchiha Air two-niner-five ready VFR to Suna Intl. ready to copy."

When the clearance had been given, Sasuke disengaged the parking brake, and taxied to the runway.

"Why do you talk like that?" questioned Naruto.

"Because it's regulation."

"Oh."

Once he had lined up with the runway, Sasuke was given clearance to takeoff, and to switch to the tower frequency. Sasuke switched frequencies, advanced the throttle, and let the tower controller know he was on the channel.

Naruto looked around nervously as the plane picked up speed, and settled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you SURE this is safe?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, dobe, now shut up and relax."

Sasuke remembered Tower never responded so he radioed once again, as the plane reached rotation speed and he pulled back on the yoke to lift the nose into the air.

As the wheels left the ground, Sasuke heard a very familiar sound. A giggle, followed by a page turn.

Tower had finally responded.

A/N MS: Henceforth, updates to IF shall be made every Wednesday until further notice ^^ That is all. Comments are encouraged but not required. :)

A/N Vulpes: Encouraged? No, no, I _need_reviews! Please? :3 Even though I almost didn't write anything this chapter... :S But I had fun reading it! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

In Finale Chapter 10

Inwardly, Sasuke groaned. So far, he had managed to be flying when Kakashi was off duty. It seemed his luck had finally run out. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was messing with something beside his chair, then returned his eyes to the front.

"So I was thinking Sasuke," came the voice through the headset, "since you like Naruto so much, I mean you've practically done 'it' already, that when you guys have the wedding-"

"We are NOT getting married, and we did NOT practically have sex!" Sasuke ground out into the mic.

"Really? Because just this morning I heard you were on top of Naruto. Tell me, does his skin feel as soft as it looks? And is that a real tan? I don't know how he keeps that thing year round."

"It's none of your business! And how do you know about this morning?" Sasuke said, furious.

"Wait, you really did this morning? I was just kidding! Wait till Iruka hears this." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke died on the inside.

"When I get back I'm going to march into that tower and-"

"Oooh is that Kakashi!" Naruto asked.

During Sasuke's exchange with the silver haired menace, Naruto had put on Suigetsu's headset, and had heard Kakashi laughing as Sasuke threatened him.

"Hey, Kakashi! I'm in a plane! It's so cool in here, the ground looks so far away! It goes by so fast too! Sasuke has this other guy he flies with, but he put him in the back with the other seats and stuff." Naruto said excitedly, waving his arms up and down.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. He already regretted bringing the blond idiot.

"Is that Naruto in there with you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked gleefully. "My my, the day just keeps getting better."

Sasuke wondered how much it would hurt if he just jumped out.

"Do you mean to tell me Naruto, that Sasuke has you locked _all__alone__in__the__cockpit_?" Kakashi was obviously enjoying this.

"Yeah, I don't know why he did that though, the other guy was kinda funny."

"Just remember to be safe you two." Kakashi laughed over the radio.

"What?" Naruto asked, confusion written on his face.

Sasuke turned red, and unplugged Naruto's mic.

"Hey, what did you do that for you bastard, I was talking to Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Just be quiet and don't talk anymore!" Naruto pouted at Sasuke's words.

"Shoulda just stayed home today..." He mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, when Kakashi spoke again.

"Well, it seems we must part now, but I will eagerly await your return! Switch to channel 175.0." And Sasuke quickly changing the channel, cut off the signature sound of a giggle followed by a page turn. Sasuke sighed to himself.

Today was going to be a long day.

(Page break :D)

Sasuke carefully brought the plane in for landing, performing the landing flare at the last second, and touching down a little harshly.

"Hey watch it up there, I'm trying to sleep!" Yelled Suigetsu from the back. Sasuke chose not to reply.

Naruto looked around eagerly, taking all the sights in eagerly, as Sasuke taxied the plane to a parking spot. Sasuke smirked to himself, the blond looked like an excited puppy.

"Whoah, this is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sasuke turned off the engines.

"I've never left Konoha before. Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Suna, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"No way! My friend Gaara moved here with his sister and brother a while back, maybe we'll see him!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke sure hoped they didn't, Kakashi was enough to deal with, he didn't want to know who else Naruto was friends with.

Sasuke stood up, opened the cockpit door, and nearly tripped over Suigetsu, who was laying down on the floor in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, just trying to sleep, remember? Since you locked me out, all I could do was try to find the softest place on the floor."

"Which was in front of the door." Sasuke's monotonous voice stated.

Suigestu shrugged. "Apparently."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and he quickly passed Suigetsu.

"This is so exciting," Naruto told Suigetsu as they followed Sasuke out of the plane.

"You mean, you have really never flown before? Never left that island?" Suigetsu asked seriously surprised, grinning. "I thought I just didn't hear that correctly."

"Hm?" Naruto looked to Suigetsu questioningly.

"Those cockpit doors makes everything sound a little... fuzzy."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that so instead turned his attention to his surroundings. Sasuke in the mean time was trying to keep himself calm.

"They got a tower too! Wow, that looks huge!"

"What? What looks huge?" Suigetsu asked, looking around to some passing ladies, waving to them.

"And what is that? It looks so strange. And that? Is that a bottle? It looks weird." Naruto was pointing to almost everything around them, inside and outside.

Sasuke lay his hand on top of Naruto's pointing hand. He wished Naruto could be a little less of a tourist.

Suigetsu put his arms around Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sasuke will show you _everything_later..." Suigetsu glanced over to Sasuke. "With some luck."

"You will?" Naruto asked innocently, missing Sasuke elbowing Suigetsu painfully in the stomach.

(Page Break)

Sitting on a small terrace in front of a café, Sasuke had finally been able to make Suigetsu leave (unfortunately not without the necessary comments).

"So I think he lives somewhere in that area," Naruto ended his sentence.

Sasuke somehow didn't seem very happy. "You sure talk a lot."

"Haha, I heard that before." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

A waitress came walking past, carrying ice-cream to some customers.

Naruto acted surprised, taking in some air. "They got ice-cream," he whispered, as he touched Sasuke's hand to make sure he saw it too. "It's so warm on this Island."

Sasuke's skin tingled at the touch, his mood suddenly becoming a little more bright. Thinking of Kakashi's words, he couldn't help but note Naruto's skin really was soft. "Of course they got ice-cream."

Naruto held his breath, looking with innocent eyes to Sasuke. He smiled cutely, not saying anything.

Sasuke hated Kakashi for what he had asked him in the plane. Now he couldn't stop thinking of it. Maybe this was his chance. "I'll get you some."

Naruto's smile if possible became even wider, nearly blinding Sasuke. "Yeah!"

"If..." Sasuke continued.

"If?" Naruto was hanging on to Sasuke's lips. He probably didn't even notice his hand was still touching Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked. "If you can show me that tan of yours is real."

Naruto looked a littl taken aback. "If...I can show you my tan is real?" he asked confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you can show me it's real." he repeated.

Naruto turned red with anger. "What kind of question is that? Is my tan real? Of course it is! What could possibly-Hey! What are you doing!"

Completely ignoring Naruto's angry rant, Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt and looked closely, as if analyzing for errors.

"Hn." he said, still staring at Naruto's silky skin.

Sasuke's last word pushed Naruto into action, and he quickly knocked Sasuke away, turning bright red as he pushed down his shirt.

"You can't just lift up my shirt like that, hey! Where are you going?"

Sasuke stood up and headed into the café. "To get your ice cream." he replied, as the door shut behind him.

"Stupid teme..." he mumbled, crossing his arms in a pout. He sat sulking at the table, when a bowl of ice cream was placed in front of him. It was three scoops of vanilla with chocolate syrup on top; it looked so delicious. Naruto smiled wide, his anger and general poutiness forgotten. Sasuke sat down and watched Naruto inhale his bowl of ice cream. He watched as Naruto used his spoon to get some ice cream, then he watched as he brought it up to his mouth, his lips engulfing the spoon, and he watched as it came out as if in slow motion, Naruto's pink tounge licking his lips for excess ice cream. He watched as Naruto brought little Sasuke-

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Naruto inquired, breaking Sasuke's train of thought, who turned slightly pink.

"On...your...face?" He asked sluggishly, mind still somewhat immersed in his fantasy.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as a grin slowly spread across his face, then began to giggle. His giggles soon turned into laughter, which turned into clutching his sides and trying not to have a heart attack because he was laughing so hard. Sasuke stared at Naruto not comprehending.

"You...you should see the look on your face!" he said still laughing. Sasuke turned a deep pink, but offered Naruto a small smile anyways. Soon Naruto's laughter subsided, and he fell quiet looking into Sasuke's eyes. They really were so pretty. There was something about their dark color, it made them so captivating. Slowly, Naruto and Sasuke moved closer. Sasuke licked his lips and leaned in.

"I'm back!" yelled Suigetsu brightly, plopping down at their table.

Quickly Naruto and Sasuke snapped back, faces red. Both stared at the table, blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"Hey why are you two so quiet?" Suigetsu asked. "Well never mind that. Guess what I found? A hotel on the beach! And, I got us a discount! Who's the best guy? I am!" he grinned broadly, pleased with himself.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "I love the beach!" he exclaimed.

"Well then let's go!" shouted Suigetsu, throwing his arms into the air and standing up, heading for the hotel, Naruto practically skipping behind him.

Sasuke sighed as he got up and followed.

He was surrounded by idiots.

A/M MS: I seem to be missing a red fox. I wonder where she ran off to…?


	11. Chapter 11

In Finale Chapter 11

At first Naruto had run around the beach with Suigestu like two idiots; Sasuke safely on a distance watching the two, making sure no connection could be made between the two and him. He could have gone into the hotel, but something made him want to watch the two… well, the blond.

Finally the three of them headed into the hotel.

"Welcome to hotel Sun-a," a nice man welcomed them into the lobby.

"Sun-a?" Naruto asked, looking to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu grinned. "I wonder where hotel Sun-b is." He laughed at his own joke, but Naruto didn't understand it.

His laughter finally died down as they walked up to the receptionist. "Hey you," he said to the woman behind the counter, getting an angry stare from the dark haired lady. Suigetsu went to hang over the counter. "So, about tonight…"

"Get lost," was all the response he got.

"That's not the right way to treat your custome-" Suigetsu stopped when the brown eyes were flaring at him. "Okay, how about this; I take you to that fancy restaurant down the-" He stopped again, this time because a man was walking up behind the receptionist. "Well, see you later." He winked at her and walked away.

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke as they slowly followed Suigetsu to the elevator. "Did he just…?" Sasuke didn't answer.

They stepped into the small elevator. "So where are our rooms, good views?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Ha! You'll see." Suigetsu moved his hand into his pocket and got out two key cards. "Tadaa."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the cards.

"What's that?"

Sasuke and Suigetsu sighed.

"The keys for our rooms."

"Oh," Naruto grinned. "So why only two?"

Silence fell as Sasuke had been wondering the same thing.

"Aah, you see." Sasuke already saw a long story coming. "It was like this. I was just passing by this lovely beach when I noticed this very nice and beautiful hotel. Great views to the sea, lovely receptionists… Haha, if only Karin was here, I would-"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke warned.

Suigetsu knew that look. Sasuke wanted him to come to the point, but he was talking to Suigetsu, who knew Sasuke all too well.

"Yes, okay. So I was standing right there, eye in eye with these wonderful, big, and-" Suigetsu's hand made some movements to make his point.

"Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu and Sasuke had a short staring contest which Sasuke easily won.

"So…" Naruto said a little bit uncomfortable. "Why were there only two rooms?" The elevator stopped at the tenth floor.

"I thought you two wanted to share one," Suigetsu said boldly, quickly stepping out of the elevator. "You know…" His steps became faster and he turned a corner.

Naruto and Sasuke still stood in the elevator, until the doors were about to close and they had to step out.

"I-" Naruto didn't say anything more. Then he looked up to Sasuke. "We…" Sasuke looked at Naruto mumbling. "Let's go," Naruto walked off.

Sasuke saw the small blush and couldn't help but smile and blush as well.

Suigetsu wasn't in the hallway anymore, but a door was open to their right.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked, wanting to walk inside, only to be pushed back by a cleaning lady. "Oops, sorry." He took a few steps back for her to pass and then followed Sasuke.

When they reached a T-junction at the end of the hallway, looking left and right, they couldn't spot Suigetsu. "Where did he go?" Naruto asked, while taking the left turn. "Maybe he likes to play hide and seek?" Naruto said softly, almost whispering.

"Hn."

Naruto slowly passed all the doors, examining them, looking for any traces that Suigetsu had been here.

He was just about to pass the second to last door when that door suddenly opened and Suigetsu jumped out shouting, "Tada!"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack, jumping back, only to find Sasuke standing there. They both fell backward onto the floor.

"I know you two want to get to it, but can't you wait till you get _inside_the room? That's the whole point of me getting _two_rooms." Suigetsu sniggered, throwing a key card to them. "Last room is yours." He turned around to get back to his own hotel room, and shut the door.

Naruto was just trying to get up when he got the card in his face, falling back again as he had tried to avoid it.

Blushing madly as he felt Sasuke's hand on his backside, feeling him up. Of course Sasuke couldn't let this moment slip away unused. It would be a waste.

Suddenly remembering something, Naruto quickly tried to get up, his face a deep red. "L-let's check it out. The room! I mean the room!" Fumbling with the card to get the door open, Sasuke grinned while watching Naruto nervously trying to get the door open.

Sasuke pushed him aside, taking the card from his hand. "It really isn't that hard."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke swiped the card through the slot, opening the door. He smirked, waiting for Naruto to enter.

The room was just like any other hotel room; the bathroom contained the complementary soaps and shampoos, the towels neatly folded. In the middle of the room stood one bed. Apparently, they were meant to share. Naruto thought Suigetsu had at least got two beds. Blushing at the thought, he walked in, looked around, then out the window. Outside, the sun was beginning to set, the golden rays filtering through the windows and lighting his face.

Sasuke watched the blond at the window, a question burning within.

"Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke expectantly.

"Do you um," Sasuke tried to search for the correct way to say this, "Do you...want to go on a date with me?"

"A-a date?" Naruto repeated, "I-I don't know I-" Naruto didn't know how to react to this question.

Sasuke looked a little crestfallen. "It's ok if you don't want too," he continued, "I wouldn't want to force anything on you." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "I-I do! It's just, no one has ever asked me on a date before." Naruto trailed off into silence.

Sasuke turned back to stare at Naruto.

"So, um, where did you want to go?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh, I never got that far planning," Sasuke replied sheepishly, giving a small grin. Naruto grinned in return, and silence fell.

Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto as he was pulled along.

Sasuke gave Naruto a blinding smile. "On our date," he said simply.

A/N MS: So, next chapter we should be getting into the back story of the characters. 11 chapters is a little late, but better late than never right? Right? Anyways, drop a review if you have time! I feel better knowing I'm not talking to a brick wall. ^^ Till next time! Oh, the challenge still stands! One person did come really close though. Bye for real now! :P

A/N Vulpes: Yes, background ^^ Yes, reviews. I like to know what people think, and maybe where they like to see this go? But just a review with one word is fine by me :D


End file.
